The present invention relates generally to video systems, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for recording and storing video information.
Personal video recording and storage systems are known in the art. Such systems typically download streaming video to an internal fixed disk drive, which may thereafter be retrieved for viewing on demand. However, such systems typically have a small and limited storage capacity and can therefore only store a limited number of movies along with data contents. As can be seen, techniques that allow for recording, storage, and replay of a large number of video files are highly desirable.